


The Lesbians Are Singing The Songs of My Heart

by wreckme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckme/pseuds/wreckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in the notes on my phone for... at least 2 previous iPhones. I heard the song on my commute one day, and somehow this happened. I'm not sorry for it. I *am* sorry that I never got around to making a playlist full of 90's lesbian/queer artists singing love songs. Melissa Etheridge would be heavily featured on it because of course she would be.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Lesbians Are Singing The Songs of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the notes on my phone for... at least 2 previous iPhones. I heard the song on my commute one day, and somehow this happened. I'm not sorry for it. I *am* sorry that I never got around to making a playlist full of 90's lesbian/queer artists singing love songs. Melissa Etheridge would be heavily featured on it because of course she would be.

They've had keys to each others' places pretty much since the minute they both HAD places in Chicago. It's just smart thinking, when you never know if you're going to be dragging a lump of drunken teammate home. And yeah, maybe they've both _mellowed_ a bit since their rookie year, or Kaner has, but they never really thought to give their spare keys back. It's not weird-- it's been their normal for so long that it's just normal to everyone, family included. It's why Erica wasn't startled the day Jonny walked in to find her baking cookies in Kaner's kitchen, and why Andreé thinks nothing of Kaner keying his way into the apartment and heading straight for the Wii. And maybe... maybe Patrick should know that one day something like this is bound to happen, but he's just not thinking, okay? It's his apartment and it's an off-day, the housekeeper isn’t scheduled to come today, and he'll do what he pleases in the privacy of his own place, thank you very much.

So maybe all of that explains why there's no answer when Jonny calls out to Patrick after letting himself in the door. Maybe that's why there's still no answer when he heads for the kitchen, still calling out his arrival.

And maybe that's why he's treated to the spectacle of Patrick Kane, in only a pair of lime green boxers, shaking his ass as he warbles an off-key version of "Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover" while fixing himself a sandwich.

Jonny leans against the door frame, watching as Patrick moves with the music that's blaring from his ridiculous beats headphones. The muscles in his back ripple as he leans over the countertop, and Jonny finds himself staring appreciatively, thinking (and not for the first time) about how much he's filled out over the years. Kaner's tiny, in the grand scheme of professional hockey players, but for a tiny guy, he's looking awfully _solid_ these days. Jonny tries not to notice, really he does. Just like he's been trying not to notice Kaner's everything since the first time they met, while at the same time secretly hoping Kaner's noticing him. It's pathetic, really. Jonny knows he's completely gone for moron, and he's a little bit ashamed and proud of that fact all at once.

"Don't say you'll stay 'cause then you'll go away..." tunelessly drifts across the kitchen, and Jonny bites his lip to keep from laughing as Kaner belts out the chorus while shoving a package of deli meat back inside the refrigerator. The fact that he kinda finds this whole scene endearing kills a tiny part of him. He's in love with a walking disaster, basically.

The fridge door slams shut, and Kaner turns, eyes closed, totally lost in the moment he's having.

"If I was your girrrrrl, believe me, I'd turn on the Rolling Stones...."

And Jonny just loses it, starts laughing hysterically, because Patrick's just looking so goddamn _earnest_ as he sings his heart out.

Yeah, Kaner likes music loud, and yeah, he's in the moment here, but it's pretty startling to be performing your own little kitchen concert and suddenly your empty apartment is laughing at you. His eyes pop open and immediately land on Jonny, laughing so hard he's holding onto the door frame just to stay upright. Kaner doesn't even have the good sense to be ashamed-- he just flips Jonny the bird and continues singing, only he starts making his way across the kitchen until he's right in front of Jonny. 

And if Jonny thought he looked earnest before, we'll, it's no match for Patrick looking him straight in the eyes and singing, horribly off key "Damn, I wish I was your lover... I'd rock you til the daylight comes, make sure you were smiling and warm..." Johnny's totally not prepared for this, and is even less prepared for Patrick dropping to his knees right in front of him, looking up from under his lashes as he continues _singing_ about how he's everything, and tonight he'll be Jonny's mother. or something. Jonny shakes his head, reaches down, and plucks the headphones off of Patrick's ears.

"That's the least sexy thing anyone's ever said to me." He tries to sound put out about it, but it just comes out all soft and fond because even though Patrick is objectively the _worst_ he's also kind of the best. The smirk on his face says he's well aware of this.

Come on Jonny, you know you want me to fill you up and make you cry," he says, using Jonny's proffered hand to pull himself up from the floor. 

"Who says I won't be the one making _you_ cry?" Jonny deadpans, and Patrick's eyebrows go sky-high. 

"I... I could get on board with that," he says, licking his lips in that way that looks absolutely obscene to outsiders, but Jonny recognizes as a sign that Patrick's feeling a lot less sure of himself than he wants to put out there for the general public. "So we're really doing this? We're owning up to it finally?" he whispers, and Jonny just nods. 

"We are." 

Patrick stares at him in a combination of shock and amazement, before grinning and blurting out "And all it took was me singing 90's lesbian songs to you? I do a great Melissa Etheridge, you know..." 

Jonny just shakes his head and pulls Kaner to his chest. "Save it for karaoke night with the rookies," he murmurs as he presses his lips against Patrick's. 


End file.
